User blog:SuperFlash101/And there was much rejoicing: 'Phineas' up for 4 Daytime Emmys!
" is up for "Outstanding Original Song – Children’s and Animation" at this year's Daytime Emmy Awards, where the show has garnered 3 other nominations.]] While I doubt anyone remembers, in the [[Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 11|January 1 issue of the Gazette]], I lamneted about the show's award chances in 2010, in an article entitled "Awards: Can we finally get one?" In said article, I explained how while the show now airs outside of primetime and is therefore ineligable for the Primetime and Creative Arts Emmys, it now has a strong chance at the Daytime Emmy Awards. While usually passed off as the Emmys for soap operas, the Daytime Emmys are also half-devoted to children's and animated TV programs that airs in the morning. With that said, let me just jump to the point: My prediction was right. Phineas and Ferb has been nominated for not 1, but FOUR Emmys at this year's Daytime Emmy Awards! This makes it tied for the most nominations received by any animated program this year with Nickelodeon's Fanboy and Chum Chum, The Penguins of Madagascar, and The Wonder Pets! Now, I know what I'm about to mention might lead to complaining (which I'm begging you NOT to do on this blog or any other), but the show did no receive nominations in the two categories I mentioned in the article, namely "Outstanding Animated Program" and "Outstanding Voice Performance." But considering it still received four awesome nominations, there is no need to fret. Now, onto the categories it is nominated in. First off, we have "Outstanding Writing in Animation". Credited recipients are the leading writing staff of Antoine Guilbaud, Kim Roberson, Bobby Gaylor, and Dan Povenmire, who (as you know) is also the show's co-creator and executive producer. The show is competing in this category against PBS' Wordgirl and Fetch!, and Nickelodeon's Back at the Barnyard, The Fairly OddParents, and The Penguins of Madagascar. Now, as the show is a musical, it is no wonder the next three categories it is nominated in are for music and sound. The song "Come Home Perry" from the episode "Oh, There You Are, Perry" is nominated for "Outstanding Original Song – Children’s and Animation". Credited songwriters are Povenmire, Aliki Graft, Baron Graft, and Martin Olson, who is also credited as the song's composer. The song is competing against Nickelodeon's Dora the Explorer ("Nochebuena Song") and The Wonder Pets! ("A Fiddler Crab am I") and PBS' Between the Lions ("It's a p-h!") and Sesame Street ("Song About Elmo"). Danny Jacob is nominated for "Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition" for his composing on Phineas and Ferb; he is competing against Nickelodeon's The Wonder Pets! and The Penguins of Madagascar, along with Cartoon Network's Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Finally, the show is also nominated for "Outstanding Achievement in Sound Editing – Live Action and Animation". Credited recipients are Supervising Sound Editor Robert Poole II, Supervising Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith, and Sound Editor Roy Braverman, who are competing for the award against Cartoon Network's Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 and PBS' The Electric Company. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say congratulations and good luck to everyone on the show has received a nomination this year. Be sure to tune into the Daytime Emmys on CBS on June 27! Sources *Zeus, Maxie. PBS, Nickelodeon Dominate Daytime Emmy Nominations. Toon Zone. 2010-05-12. *Disney/ABC TV receives 59 Emmy nominations. Television Business Report. 2010-05-12. *Full list of nominees. Daytime Emmy Award's official website. Category:Inactive blogs Category:Show News blogs